The connection of small articles, such as bushings, grommets, washers, etc., to a larger article is improved by better holding power. The present invention is in the field of pressed metal, but other kinds of articles may come within purview of this invention. In the present case it is particularly adapted to grommets or inserts of any kind which are forced into holes adapted to receive them and hold them by friction without any further mechanical interlock between the interfaces surfaces of the articles and the objects to which they are attached.